


I Love Him

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I love writing poems based on gorey creepy fanfic, I mean this is based on the danish slaughterhouse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by The Danish Slaughterhouse, M/M, Magic, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, The Danish Slaughterhouse, i guess, implied hypnosis, magic words, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: The only thing he feels, aside from numbness, is love and dependancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the Danish Slaughterhouse and you want to, this contains spoilers.

I love him, I love him, I love him,  
Thrums in my head like a heartbeat,  
As consistent and necessary as my pulse,  
But there's something wrong about it,  
Like the too-slow beats of a dying heart,  
The chills tickle my spine with a weak warning,  
Of what my brain is too foggy to recall,  
It must be the lack of sleep, I tell myself,  
The exhaustion in my limbs is addling my mind,  
Those scars are not real,  
That grim aura is just a fantasy,   
But no matter how tired I am,  
I couldn't dream up the horrific images I see,  
Blood and fear and death and violation,  
A shattered wine bottle and a watch with the wrong time,  
Until he whispers in my ear,  
A phrase from an almost-forgotten language,  
And the images are gone.  
I love him, I love him, I love him.  
I'm tired.  
What was I just thinking about?  
It doesn't matter anyway,  
Everything is fine.


End file.
